Hiding
by osobena
Summary: Sam is missing... Smarty. R&R, please! Chapter 11 is up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Monday morning in the Missing persons' bullpen was usually a little bit sleepy, everybody gets ready for the next hard week. Today was no different. Jack was in his office checking the mail. Martin, Danny, Vivian and Elena were drinking coffee and chatting around the meeting table. Samantha still wasn't there yet. They were all secretly asking themselves where she was. It wasn't suitable for her to be late for work.

Jack came out from his office and walked toward them. The expression on his face was indescribable. They all looked at him in expectation.

"New case?" asked Vivian.

"No." Jack shook his head. "I just received this."

He put a piece of paper on the table. Danny curiously took it. His eyes opened with surprise.

"What?" he screamed. "That's impossible. She couldn't be quitting. What was her explanation for it?"

"Nothing." Jack said. "She just sent me this and a note."

He read to them:

"_ Jack,_

_I'm sorry I didn't give you that myself. It all just happened too fast. I met somebody and I must leave town. Now I need to tell you "goodbye" and catch my plane. Don't look for me, I'll be fine. I'll miss you. Send my best regards to the team. I'm sorry I didn't have the time to say good-bye to them. I hope they will be happy. You were the best friends I ever had. _

_Goodbye,_

_Sam."_

They all were shocked. What happened with Sam? Martin was the first one to move. He stood up and walked toward the door.

Danny called out to him. "Hey, Martin, where are you going?"

"To her apartment to see her." He answered and left.

Jack sat down with them. They were all confused. What made Sam want to quit? She loved her job. At first nobody said a word. Vivian was the first who began to speak.

"What did she mean, she 'met somebody?'"

"She didn't want to say she's getting married, did she?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Jack said.

He was totally numb. He didn't understand anything. The question "why?" didn't want to leave his head. He hoped that Martin would call soon and tell them that it was just a stupid joke from Sam.

The time passed slowly. There were no new cases, so they just sat there waiting for Martin's call. Danny looked totally out of senses. Vivian was confused. Elena didn't understand anything.

Suddenly the phone rang. Vivian picked it up.

"Johnson."

"Hey, Viv. It's Martin."

"Martin, wait for a second." She pushed the button so they could all hear him. "What happened with Sam?"

"I don't know. She's not here. The janitor opened the door to her apartment. There is almost nothing missing. Only a few clothes. All her things are here. But she's gone. The neighbors said that she came home Friday with some man. They left an hour later and she brought a suitcase with her. Nobody has seen her since then." Martin sounded upset. "She's missing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Half an hour later they all were working on searching traces from Sam. Danny and Elena were tracking her records while Martin, Jack and Vivian were interrogating her neighbors. They didn't say anything different than what they said to Martin before. Sam had left with a man. Between fifty and sixty years old, official dressed, dark hair with some silver in it. Nothing particular. They had taken his car, but nobody remembered the number. Dark painted car with nothing noticeable on it. Martin checked her thing again. There were no signs from struggle. Everything was on its place. Only her clothes were gone. Or at least some of them. But nothing other. Jack hoped that Danny and Elena had better luck.

Back at the office they all waited to hear the news from Danny and Elena. They weren't good either.

"Sam didn't use her cell phone since Friday. All her calls for the last three months are from and to us." Elena said. "The strange part is that all her bank accounts and her credit cards have been closed. In Friday they were fine, but today they are gone. There is nothing left. For the past three months everything is normal and suddenly this." Danny added.

They all were confused. How this was possible?

"So everything started in Friday." Jack said. "What happened in Friday?"

They all looked at each other.

"I can't remember anything special." Vivian nodded.

"Neither do I." confirm Elena.

"Me neither." Jack said.

Danny didn't say anything, just shook his head. Martin remembered something.

"In the bar, when we went together after work..." He said.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sam, are you okay?" Martin asked._

_She was staring to the corner of the bar. He didn't saw who is watching but there was fear in her eyes._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." She said quickly. "I just need to go to the bathroom."_

_When Sam came back ten minutes later she was obviously calmer. After another ten minutes she decided to go. Martin offered to take her home but she refused. She told him she preferred to be alone. She still looked scared._

_That was the last time he saw her._

_**End of flashback**_

There, in the bar something was scared her.

"Martin do you know who she was staring at?" Jack asked.

"No, I didn't notice anybody in particular." Martin shook his head. "But she definitely was scared. But why she decided to leave alone?"

"And who was the man with her in her house?" Vivian added.

"Maybe we should call to her mother?" Danny suggested.

Till the end of the day they found out that Samantha's mother was missing just like Sam. No phone calls, no credit cards, no bank accounts, nothing.

"How this is possible?" Vivian asked. "I checked Sam's file. There is almost nothing for her there before Quantico, like she never existed."

"Maybe she changed her name?" Danny suggested.

Martin was upset. Sam was missing and they didn't have any clue how to find her. And it seemed that they didn't even know her. And her mother disappeared in the same time. What was happened?

"Go home and take some rest." Jack said. "There is nothing we can do now."

At first Martin wanted to stay but then he realized that Jack was right. There was nothing they could do in this moment. So he came home. His apartment now looked so cold and empty. He remembered all the times when they were there together. But he gave up and let her go. But she still was his friend. More than a year after they broke up their friendship was really good.

Martin checked his mail. Bills and advertisements. A little white envelope caught his attention. He opened it. It was from Sam.

"_Dear Martin,_

_Probably you already know that I had to leave. I'm writing this just to say "goodbye". And not only "goodbye". There are a lot of things that I never told you. Maybe I had to. I just didn't want you to be hurt. Now it's too late. I am leaving, probably forever. So I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I always did. I know I hurt you and I am really sorry about that. Can you forgive me? Probably we will never meet again but I will carry you in my heart forever._

_I also want to tell you that I am happy that you are recovering from your addiction. Keep going. It will become easier with the time._

_I wish you all the happiness in the world._

_Love,_

_Sam."_

Martin read the letter again and again. The tears were falling down his face. She was gone…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**1 year later**_

Martin was packing his things. He had to go to Seattle. The traces for the missing woman led them to this town. Jack decided to send him there because he knew the town and the situation. Catherine Sims was going with him. She was the new agent who came to take Sam's place. She was nice and smart girl, but she didn't fit in the team like Sam did.

The flight was rather boring. This case was really difficult. They were looking for a woman, mother of three children. Two days ago she went out to the store and she never came back home. And a few hours ago her credit card had been used in Seattle. Now they were going to check it.

"Do you think she's there?" Catherine asked.

"Who?" Martin startled.

"Linda Robertson."

"Oh, I don't know." He shook his head. "I hope so."

In the first moment he thought that she was speaking for Sam. He missed her so much. Even now he was thinking about her, not about their missing person, Linda. Martin was wondering where she was now and how she was. Catherine was saying something but he didn't even hear her. He was comparing her with Sam. Again. Catherine also was blonde but not like Sam's gold blond. She was strawberry blonde. Her eyes were blue, not green like Sam's. She was shorter than Sam. Her face was white like milk.

Martin knew that he had to stop this. It was a real torture for him to think about Sam all the time. But he couldn't stop it. To quit the drugs was easier. It was now a year and a half since he had quit them. When Sam came into his apartment to confront with him about his addiction.

These memories pounced on him all the time. Whatever he was doing he remembered her. And there was the pain of losing her. The pain which was burning in his heart.

Finally they landed in Seattle. The local agents were expecting them. The police were on location where the card had been used. It was a small shop for toys. She bought a small teddy bear. The owner said that she was with some man. He hadn't noticed in which direction they went. The shots from the security cameras showed them that she was alive. The man with her was wearing a hat. They couldn't recognize him.

Jack told them to stay there as long as they had to to find Linda Robertson. Martin was in his hotel room trying to get some sleep when somebody knocked on his door. He opened.

Catherine stood in front of him in a nice dress.

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to come with me for dinner?" she asked.

"I'm tired."

"Oh, come on. You need to eat something." She smiled.

Fifteen minutes later Martin was sitting with her in the hotel's restaurant waiting for their dinner. He didn't want to come but the alternative was to stay alone in his room and think about Sam.

"So Martin, tell me more about you." Catherine asked.

"What do you want to know about me?" he smiled.

"Everything." She answered. "I've worked with you for almost a year but I don't know anything about you."

"Well… I am 33 years old, you know that. I graduated from Harvard, you know that too. I work in the FBI's Missing persons unit and this is obvious, at least for you." Martin smiled. "There's nothing interesting."

"I can't believe that's all." She smiled back. "You're not married but what about a serious girlfriend or something like that? I… I heard something about you and my predecessor…"

"Samantha Spade…" he didn't expect that. "We… I had a relationship with her for a while, but we broke it off."

"Is that why she left the FBI?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know why she left but I don't think that was the reason." Martin bit his lip. "It was over a year before her departure. After that she helped me a lot when I was in pain."

"You were shot, weren't you?" she was very curious. "Is that when she helped you?"

"She helped me then too, but I was thinking of something different." Martin was lost in thoughts. "I had a problem after that but she helped me to realize and to deal with it. I'm fine now."

Suddenly he noticed her curious look towards him. Catherine didn't know about his addiction and he preferred for her to not understand.

"I don't want to talk about that. It's in the past."

"Ok. As I understand your relationship was over two years or so." She smiled seductively. "What about something newer?"

"A few flings. One more serious but it also ended almost a year ago." Martin smiled with relief. The topic about his problem was forgotten.

"So you are single now?" her look was naughty.

Martin was shocked how plainly she tried to seduce him. He had noticed her insinuations in the office but these were really different. Her eyes invited him to her bedroom. To sleep with a co-worker wasn't a good idea but having sex maybe would make him feel better. He hadn't been with a woman for months. Catherine was beautiful and she knew what she wanted. But Martin wasn't sure if he wanted it.

"Yeah, I'm single now." He answered.

After the dinner Martin went with her to her room. Catherine opened the door and turned to him.

"I…" He started.

She caught his tie, pulled him closer and kissed him. They went in the room and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**T**he next morning Martin felt bad. He had the feeling that something was stolen from him. The sex with Catherine was really good but something was missing. He felt empty and lonely. Early in the morning he left her room and went back to his. He took a shower and shaved. His body was calmer than it was the last several months, but the same couldn't be said for his mind.

Suddenly his phone rang. It was a cop from the local police. They had found the body of Linda Robertson.

An hour later Martin and Catherine were on location where the body had been found. The little Teddy bear she bought was on her body. She had been shot.

Martin hated when the cases ended like that. He felt really bad for her family. The cop who had called Martin told them that the coroner set the time of death between 8 and 10 pm last night.

"Our profiler thinks that it's a serial killer." He said.

"You have a profiler?" Catherine was surprised.

"Sort of. She helps police and creates a profile of some murderers, but sometimes she helps our officers deal with their own problems." The officer explained. "Like a therapist."

"And why does she think that this is the work of a serial killer?" asked Martin.

"As I understand because there were other victims before this."

"There were other victims?" this was a surprise for Martin.

"Yeah, but I don't know anything in particular. You should talk about that with our profiler, Sofia Miller."

"Where could we find her?" asked Catherine.

"Right there."

The cop showed them a blonde woman which was standing with her back to them. They both went to talk with her. Suddenly she turned and looked at them for a moment. Martin froze. This was Sam. His Sam. What she was doing here? As a profiler?

She looked amazing. Her long blond hair was in a pony tail, just like he liked it. Her lips looked so sweet.

Catherine kept walking toward her.

"Excuse me, are you Sofia Miller?" she asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Sofia asked staring at Martin.

"Agent Catherine Sims. FBI." Catherine introduced herself. "And this is agent Fitzgerald."

"Nice to meet, agent Sims. Agent Fitzgerald." She shook hands with them. "How can I help you?"

Martin was confused. Why had she changed her name? And why didn't she recognize him? What happened?

"We understand that you think that our guy is a serial killer. Why?" asked Catherine.

"Because we have a woman found shot and a teddy bear on her chest in New York last week. She had been kidnapped from Miami. The week before that there was the same case in Miami." Sofia explained. "I think that he will kidnap another woman from here and will kill here in some other town the next week. So we have to hurry."

Catherine went to call Jack about the death of Linda Robertson. Martin decided that this was the best time to speak with Sam.

"Sam?" he said quietly.

She stared at him for a moment.

"What did you call me?" Sofia asked. "Who's Sam? My name is Sofia, agent Fitzgerald."

She turned around and left him to stare at her.

"Jack said that we should escort the body back in New York." Catherine was back. "We have to stay here until the coroner releases her. This could take a few days. It will be great, don't you think?"

Martin looked at her questioningly. His mind was numb. Then he realized that Catherine was expecting to spend the next few days with him. He decided to make things clear with her as soon as they were alone and somewhere they couldn't be heard.

**A/N. It seems that nobody like this story… Maybe I should stop it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The day was really long for Martin. Sofia was busy but most of the entire day she was nearby. This made him feel even worse. This woman acted like they had never met before but he knew that she was Samantha Spade and she recognized him the first moment she saw him. Why was she acting so strange? Martin wondered if he should tell Catherine, Jack or somebody else who she was. But he didn't feel ready for that.

When he returned back to the hotel he felt exhausted. He decided to take a hot bath. This would definitely make him feel better.

An hour later Martin decided to get something to eat. He was almost ready to go when somebody knocked on the door.

"Hi!" Catherine said with a smile. "Ready for dinner?"

"Oh, Cath…" this was the time he had to make things clear. "Yeah, let's go."

This evening dinner was pretty quiet. Martin didn't know how to start. Catherine noticed that something was wrong but thought it was the case and the death of their missing person. She tried to distract him but he barely noticed what she was saying. When the dessert arrived, Martin decided it was time to end this whole farce.

"Catherine?"

"Wow, the statue is alive." She smiled.

"I want to talk with you…" he said. "About last night."

"Yeah, me too." She agreed. "I want to know why you snuck out like that this morning?"

Martin hadn't expected this but it was welcome.

"Because I think it was mistake." He started. "It shouldn't have happened."

"Really?" Catherine lifted her eyebrows. "And could you explain to me why? You wanted it, don't say you didn't. And you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, I wanted it. Or at least my body did but that's all." He admitted. "I like you like a co-worker and a friend but I don't think we are good as a couple."

"You mean that last night was just sex for you?" she asked. "A little bed exercise?"

"Ah, sort of." Martin nodded. "The truth is that I hadn't been with a woman for months. Last night my body led me and it wasn't right."

"So you think we don't have a chance?"

"Cath, we are co-workers. I already tried to be in that kind of a relationship and it didn't work. I don't want to make the same mistake again." He tried to explain.

But how could he explain the pain and the suffering from his relationship with Sam? How could he explain that Samantha Spade broke his heart and took it with her when she left? How could he explain that his latest girlfriend dumped him because he couldn't forget about this woman? How could he explain that Sam was his happiness and his pain?

"I don't think so." Catherine insisted. "It was good last night and I think we can do it without anybody in the office even knowing."

Martin shook his head.

"No. They will find out sooner or later. Believe me, I know it. And nothing could destroy a relationship more than keeping it a secret. I won't do that again. The first time was enough."

"So you're sure you don't want to be with me anymore?" her voice was more than seductive.

"I am sorry, Catherine." Martin felt really guilty. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Catherine nodded without saying anything. He had to be hers. Martin Fitzgerald was the perfect boyfriend and husband for any woman who wanted to make a career in FBI and she had to have him.

**A/N: Should I continue?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next few days were rather boring. They did almost nothing other than wait for the body to be released.

Two days after they found Linda's body another woman had been kidnapped. Jenna Davis was a mother of two boys and was four months pregnant.

Sofia was working hard to solve the case. Martin didn't have a chance to speak with her alone anymore but even if he wanted to speak in private with her, he didn't know what to say to her. She refused to confess that she knew him. This kept him at arm's length. Catherine was acting normal after their conversation but Martin had the feeling that she had something up her sleeve. It was obvious that she was trying to seduce him again. He hoped that she at least hadn't noticed his affection towards Sofia Miller.

It was their last day there. The next day they were going back to New York. Martin decided that this is his last chance to spend some time with Sofia. Maybe a dinner was a good idea.

Martin found her in the morgue. She was helping Catherine with the last formalities about the transportation of the body.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are leaving tomorrow at nine am." Catherine answered. "Excuse me I need to check something."

At this moment Martin was very thankful to this thing she wanted to check, whatever it was.

"I need to go back to work." Sofia said.

Martin noticed that she looked a little nervous.

"How long you have been working here?"

Actually he had checked her records and knew the answer, but he wanted to start a conversation.

"A little more than ten months." She answered.

"And where were you been before that?" he continued to ask.

"Chicago PD."

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" Martin finally asked what was on his mind rather abruptly.

"What? Why?" Sofia was shocked. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Oh, come on, please." Martin begged. "I am leaving tomorrow and I want to go out with you this evening. You pretty much look exactly like an old friend of mine."

"Sam?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Sam." He nodded.

Sofia was obviously hesitating. Martin decided that this was a good sign.

"What type of food would you prefer?" he asked. "Just choose where you want to go. The restaurant in the hotel is pretty good but if you want something different..."

Sofia bit her lip.

"Could we take room service?"

"You want to eat in my room?" Now Martin was really surprised.

"Yeah, I think it will be more discreet." She nodded.

"Ok then. At eight?" he suggested.

"I'll be there."

"I'll wait for you."

They both smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Catherine had planned to make this evening special. She put candles all over her room. She decided to order the dinner later with Martin. Her new dress fit perfect to her body. Her red lips and well made up eyes were extremely seductive. At eight o'clock she decided to go to invite Martin in her room.

Catherine opened the door to go to his room. It was just a few doors down on the same floor. She was entirely surprised to see Sofia Miller standing in front of his door. Martin opened the door and invited her in. Not one of them saw her.

She was looking fantastic. Martin couldn't help but stare at her. Sofia smiled nervously. He took her coat and helped her to take her place at the table which was ready for them.

"Some wine, ma'am?" he asked.

Martin had ordered the white dry wine which was Sam's favorite.

"Yes, thank you, agent Fitzgerald." Sofia smiled.

"Please call me Martin." He begged. "Hope you like what I have ordered."

The food was really good. There was everything what Sam loved. Sofia seemed to like it all, too. The soft music floated all over the room and made the atmosphere calm and romantic.

"You really tried to impress me, didn't you?" Sofia smiled.

"Did I succeed?" Martin smiled back.

"Yeah, you did. I have to admit it." The twinkle in her eyes made his heart pound.

Sam's favorite song just started.

"Could I have this dance please?" he asked.

They danced slowly. Martin buried his face in her hair. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils. Sofia lifted her face and her eyes met his. Their lips slowly met. The kiss was deep and passionate. Martin lifted her and carried her to his bed. Her fingers looped into his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. He unzipped her dress. His lips left a hot trail on her silk skin. Martin took off her dress and then he started with her bra. When it too was off, he sighed in pleasure from the sight. She was just perfect. He teased her nipples with his tongue. The soft moan escaped from her mouth to show him he was on the right path. Sofia took off his shirt and scratched his back. His pants followed the shirt a minute later. Their lips met again and again. The feeling of her silk thighs around his waist aroused him. He pushed down her panties until they fell on the floor. His fingers found their way to her warm insides. She arched in pleasure. The only thing which separated them now was his boxers. Sofia impatiently took them off.

"Want you… now…" she gasped.

Martin couldn't wait anymore. He pushed himself inside her. Their bodies fit perfectly. Every move led him deeper into her hungry womb and closer to the pure pleasure. Her moans showed him that she was very close too.

"Martin…" she screamed when the waves of her orgasm overflowed her.

Tears were falling down her face.

"Sam." He whispered when he followed her to the top of their pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The flight for New York was rather boring for Martin. Catherine fell asleep or at least she pretended to, and he was left to his thoughts. The memories from last night and this morning were still fresh in his mind. After the first passion was consumed they had been calmed for a while. Until it returned. He remembered her scent, her taste, her skin. Sam's skin. He had called her 'Sam' the entire night. But when the morning comes…

_**flashback**_

_Martin woke up with the feeling of full happiness. He touched her side of the bed to pull her closer and then he realized that she was not there. He sat in the bed looking for her. She was putting her clothes on._

"_Sam, what you are doing?" he asked._

"_I should go!"_

"_Why?" he lifted his eyebrows. "We still have time."_

"_I need to go home to get ready for work." She insisted. "And I don't know Sam. My name is Sofia."_

_She almost ran away from the room. Ran away from him._

_**end of flashback**_

Martin tried to call her a little later but she didn't answer. When he tried to find her at work her co-workers told him she was sick. The only thing he could do was to just catch his plane and go away. And he did it. But it was really hard for him. How this woman could be so much like Sam and to insist she isn't? Martin couldn't understand it. And he didn't know what to do.

Catherine woke up. She couldn't understand where she was at first but it passed quickly. Martin was confused about her treatment of him today. She was cold like ice. He wondered if this was because of the night they spend together or for something else. But if it was for that reason why hadn't her behavior changed before today? God, why didn't anybody write a book about what happened in the women's mind?

"Are you okay?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The silence was awkward. It passed a few minutes when Martin asked:

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I am not mad at you." Catherine said. "I just didn't know that you prefer whores to spend your nights with."

"What do you mean?" Martin was surprised.

"I mean that I saw your little whore last night."

"She is NOT a whore." Martin was angry. "We just had dinner together."

"Yeah, the entire night." She smiled ironically. "I saw how she left this morning."

"That's not your business." Martin was getting mad.

"I hope at least she was good."

"Good?" Martin asked. "No, she wasn't good. She was amazing. The best woman I had ever been with."

Martin was too angry to stay there with Catherine so he went to the lavatory. He tried to calm down. Then he washed his face and hands with cold water and returned to his seat. Catherine was pretending to read a magazine. That was really good because he didn't know what he could say when he was so mad like he was right then. Martin hated to lose control of himself. Luckily the plane started to land.

**A/N: So this is chapter 8 but I am not sure when I will update again. My beta SHANNON has some healthy problem so it will be when she feels better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

For the next two weeks Martin acted really strange. He was going overboard. The only thing on his mind was Sofia Miller. He tried to call her several times but she didn't answer. Her co-workers told him that she had taken a few days off and probably was not in town. As he understood she had to be at work today. Martin planned that if he couldn't find her again today, he would take a few days off and go to Seattle to find her. He needed to speak with her at least one last time.

The team was really worried about Martin. At first Danny was scared that he started with the drugs again, but he didn't find any proof of that. So it was something different. And it started in Seattle. They decided to ask Catherine about what happened there. She was the only one who would know. It was obvious that she and Martin weren't on good terms since then but nobody said a word about it. Now it was time for confessions.

Vivian met Catherine in the break room. There was nobody around so she decided to just ask her directly.

"Cath, what had happened between you and Martin?" she started.

Catherine was really surprised. She had noticed the change in Martin of course but she wasn't expecting anybody to ask her about that. Especially Vivian.

"Nothing." This was clearly a lie. "Why are you asking?"

"Because since you two returned from Seattle you both try hard to avoid each other. And Martin is acting very odd. The last time I saw him this way was when …" Vivian started to explain but stopped. A new suggestion had come to mind. She decided that Catherine wasn't the right person to discuss it with but she needed information.

The blonde woman in front of her was really curious about what she started to say.

"Catherine, are you sure there is nothing between you and Martin?" Vivian insisted.

"You think he's acting like that because of me?" the younger agent started to understand. "No, I don't think so. But it could be because of his little whore in Seattle."

"What whore?" Vivian was surprised.

"The one he found in Seattle, Sofia Miller." It was obvious that Catherine didn't like this woman, whoever she was.

The older woman decided to check this woman out as soon as possible.

In the meantime Martin tried to find Sofia again. She didn't pick up her phone so he tried with her co-workers. They had arrested the killer of Linda Robertson a week ago. As he understood Sofia had a great part in it. It was normal to take a break after a hard case like that. But now it was time to be back at work.

"Seattle PD, how may I help you?" a female voice said over the phone.

"Excuse me, could I speak with Sofia Miller please?" Martin asked.

"I'm sorry, but Ms Miller is no longer our state employee. She quit last week and I think she left town." The voice told him.

"What?" he was shocked. "When? Why?"

"She quit a few days ago but she was shot about two weeks ago and perhaps this had something to do with her decision. That's all I can tell you, you should speak with her friends." She hung up the phone.

Martin couldn't believe it.

At that moment Vivian came back from the break room. She saw his face and went over to talk to him.

"Martin, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"She's gone. She disappeared." He whispered.

"Who's gone?"

"Sofia…" Martin answered without thinking.

Vivian understood that something was wrong. Danny and Jack saw the look of concern on Martin and Vivian's faces and joined her at his desk. Catherine was still in the break room.

"Is everything all right?" Jack asked.

"No." Vivian shook her head. "Martin met a woman in Seattle two weeks ago but now he can't find her."

"A woman? In Seattle?" Danny was really surprised. "And what do you mean you can't find her?"

"She's gone." Martin said. "She quit her job and left town."

"Ok, guys. As long as we don't have new cases we will check on this woman…" Jack said.

"Sofia Miller." Vivian finished.

Martin watched them try to help him. He wondered if he had to tell them the truth. Would they believe him?

**A\N: That's the last chapter I have finished by now. I am sorry I will try to write the next one as soon as possible. Tell me what do you think and should I continue!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Okay, here it is__, finally chapter 10__. I hope you like it. I __didn't have beta for this chapter so __I will be thankfull if you send me a PM with them. Reviews are welcome._

**Chapter 10**

_**A few weeks later**_

Martin felt miserable. It happened again. He let her go again. The time passed slowly. The pain inside him grew up stronger. The fight with his addiction was the hardest thing in this moment. One pill. It could make him forget the pain from the lost. But he knew that she will be really disappointed from him if he gave up just now. So he continued to fight.

His father called him a few days ago that today he will be in New York. Martin supposed that he will show up in the office around lunch. And he was sitting there, staring at the computer and waiting for a new case or his father.

Today was rather boring day. They all felt tired of paperwork. Martin saw Danny watching him worriedly. The Latino agent was worried about him. Martin weakly smiled to him. Danny couldn't understand how Martin could be so appropriated from a woman who he met only once in his life. Martin never told them what was so special in Sofia Miller. But her disappear was rather strange…

_**Flashback**_

Vivian told them the name of Martin's new love interest and they all went to check her. A few hours later they all sat around the conference table, totally confused. Vivian started:

"I found out that this Sofia Miller show up in Seattle a year ago.

But I couldn't find anything about her life before that." She was confused.

"A few weeks ago, two or three days after the arrest of Linda Robertson killer, she had been attacked and shot in the arm. They didn't find who the attacker was. It wasn't serious happily but this had to scare her because he quitted her job and disappear." Elena said.

"When she show up in Seattle everything in her bank accounts is fine. But a few days after she left Seattle they were all emptied." Danny was feeling numb.

Catherine finished the picture:

"Nothing about or from her since then. She just vanished. Like she never existed."

The other members of the team looked at each other totally confused: how this was possible?

_**End of flashback.**_

Nobody said it loudly but all of them had thought that Sofia vanished just like Sam.

Victor Fitzgerald came to see his son. The news from the last weeks was really anxious.

"Hi, son."

"Hi, dad." Martin said not too enthusiastic.

"How you are doing?" Victor knew that something was wrong but wanted his son to tell him by his own.

"You see. Nothing special."

"If you don't count that you are suffering for a woman you didn't even know." Catherine said sarcastically.

"Thank you, Catherine." In this moment Marin wanted to kill her.

"A woman? What woman?" Victor got worried.

The father and the son Fitzgerald hadn't met from months. Victor was more than shocked when he saw him now – he wasn't looked so miserable since he had left the drugs.

"Just a woman I met sometime ago." Martin didn't feel like sharing the truth with his father.

"Yeah, you spend only one night with your little whore and now you are so sunk in your pangs of love that you could hardly even breathe." Catherine was obviously mad at him.

"Don't dare to speak like that about her." He became furious with rage. "She was the only woman I ever loved."

Everybody around looked pretty surprised. This wasn't expected, especially about Martin. It just wasn't his style to fall in love so fast with a woman he knew only for a few days. Not after Sam. Victor seemed worried.

"When you met her?" he asked his son. "And where?"

"A few weeks ago, when I was in Seattle." Martin answered. "Why?"

"I am just asking." The father Fitzgerald answered quickly. Maybe too quickly. And he didn't look at him.  
Martin had the feeling that his father knew more than that he wanted to say.

"Dad, did you know something about…" he didn't know what name to use. Should he tell them that Sofia Miller was actually Sam?

"No." Victor shook his head still don't looking his son. "Where I am supposed to know something from?"

"I don't know but I have the feeling that you are hiding something from me." Martin felt something like hope in his heart. "Are you sure you don't know anything about Sofia Miller? ... Or Samantha Spade?"

"I don't know anything about these two women." Victor insisted.

The rest of the team seemed shocked when Martin dropped  
Sam's name. The things started to go on place bit by bit.

"You don't know anything?" Jack said suddenly. There was anger in his voice. "Then would you tell me why when I brought your picture to Samantha's neighbors they said that you are the man she left with?"

Victor looked at his son.

"They are wrong." He kept insist but obviously nobody believed him, especially Martin. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**_So here it is. Chapter 11 is not beta readed, too, so I hope that somebody of you will be good to send me a PM with the mistakes so I would be able to fix them__I hope you enjoy the update, every kind of reviews are welcome. It's a little bit filler chapter. I don't know when the next one will be ready because my term at the university starts at Monday. See you soon. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11**

_**3 months later**_

Sometimes Martin thought that choosing a gift for thirteen-years-old girl is the hardest way to spend your free weekend. His niece was going to have a birthday on the next day and he still hadn't decided which one of the all great things he saw to buy for her. Lisa was a great girl and he wanted the best for her. His sister was making a party for the family. Martin suspected that she and their mother wanted to make things up between him and his father. They hadn't spoken since that day in the office about three months ago. But the pain still was too much for him. For the last months he managed to survive only because he hoped that his father was going to realize his feelings was real and would tell him where Sam is. But Victor was stubborn and didn't talk about that at all. Martin was stubborn, too and refused to talk with his father until he told him. The situation was very unpleasant and the party was going to be hard probably for all of them. Martin was thinking for excusing himself and not going but his sister already had told Lisa that he is going to be there and he couldn't disappoint her. She was the last thing left from his brother and he loved her like his own child. So he was going to stand spending a few hours with his father.

Martin was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the woman who was watching him from the other side of the street until she came to him.

"Hey, Martin, what you are doing here?"

"Hi, Catherine." He said a little tiredly. She wasn't exactly the best person to meet on the street when you are hunting for a birthday present for your niece. "I am just watching, you know. I am looking for a birthday present."

"Oh, for who?" she asked curiously.

"For my niece."

"How old is she?"

"Thirteen."

"Want some help?" she proposed.

Martin realized that maybe it wasn't so bad to meet Catherine. She definitely knew better than him what to choose so he nodded in agreement.

An hour later Catherine had choused the gift and they were eating ice cream at the cafй.

"I didn't know that you have a brother or a sister…" she obviously wanted to know more. And Martin felt like talking for a first time from a very long time.

"I have an older sister and I had a brother."

"Oh, I am sorry about him." Cath didn't want him to withdraw so she didn't insist.

"There is nothing." Martin appreciated her tact show. "He died long time ago. Ten years ago actually. Lisa was only three years old. She doesn't remember him."

"So she is his daughter, not your sister's?" Catherine was happy that for a first time Martin shared so much about him. "How old was he?"

He licked his lips.

"Yes, Lisa was his. But now my sister is taking care for her so she is sort of hers, too. He was twenty-three." Martin stopped for a moment. "We were twins."

The silence was a little bit uncomfortable but none of them knew what to say. Suddenly Martin remembered that his sister told him that he could bring a friend with him and the words left his mouth before he even had the time to think about it.

"Do you want to come with me to the party?"

"What?" Catherine was surprised.

"Do you want to come with me to the birthday party?" he repeated. "My sister told me to bring someone."

"Okay. I'll come." She smiled.

On the next evening Martin was happy that he invited her. He have had become mad if she wasn't there to talk with. All of his relatives was asking him why he is mad at his father or were trying to reconcile them. Catherine was the only one who helped him avoiding his father. It seemed that she felt just fine with all these people around her. Lisa was happy to meet her and playfully winked to Martin when he introduced them.

It happened at the end of the evening. Martin was talking with Catherine next to one of the big windows in the living room.

"What about her mother? Where is she?"

"I don't know." His brother's wife was a mystery. "Lisa meets her from time to time but I don't know where she is."

"So she didn't want to take care for a child alone after your brother's death?" Catherine felt like she is passing the limits but Martin seemed to not mind.

"Actually she was taking care for the child alone. They get divorced soon after they get married when Sintia was four months pregnant. My father took care for her after the divorce. He bought her a house in Miami. Michael, my brother, had a problem with the drugs so he didn't have any parental rights but had visitations. But practically for three years she was raising Lisa alone."

Martin felt like said enough. He didn't want to tell the whole story. Lisa came to them to show them a nice bracelet that he saw his father to give her a few minutes ago.

"Uncle, see what mom send me for my birthday."

"It's very beautiful, honey." He smiled. "Just like you."

Lisa blushed lightly. Her blue eyes sparkled. She moved to hug him.

And then the shot came. Martin heard how the window broke and saw the bullet passing throw the girl's arm. By instinct he caught her and pulled her down, hiding her with his body. And then he was only seeing the long dark brown haired head in his arms.


End file.
